The overall aim of this SBIR IS to develop a thesaurus to control access c and indexing of information about AIDS behavioral (or lifestyle) interventions. Phase I objectives include: I)defining needs of information specialists and others to index and access AIDS behavioral intervention information at federal, state and local levels; 2) developing a preliminary thesaurus including conceptual and classification structures, controlled vocabulary and lead-in vocabulary reflecting AIDS behavioral Interventions; ) planning future development, Including vocabulary enhancements, a computerize system to aid full-scale development, field testing of the preliminary thesaurus structures and vocabularies; and 4) writing a report and proposal for Phase II.